A Little Sign
by Anonymess
Summary: When Gui wakes up from his two week coma, he finds someone unexpected by his side. - Oneshot


**A/N: _Ladies and gents, I thought you'd appreciate this little tidbit here. This takes place between the final chapter and epilogue in the novels._**

* * *

The last thing I remembered seeing was my own blood flying from my chest, that cold hand ripping through me. Even though the pain was unfathomable, the only emotion I could feel was relief- Relief that I had saved Prince's life from Long Dian, even if I had sacrificed my own. "Thank God you're okay..." I whispered, before all senses faded from me.

I was told that I was in a coma for two weeks from the severity of the injury, since it afflicted not only some of my vital organs but my spine as well. It didn't seem that long though, but then again when you're in a coma you lose your passage of time. But I'll never forget when I first woke up from that two week slumber. I'll never forget...

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I attempted to open my eyes. The light of the hospital room was so harsh, I closed my eyes again immediately. However, I heard a soft sob coming from the right of me. I tried once more, slowly opening them till my surroundings came in focus. I looked in the direction of the cries to see Feng Lan... The girl who was actually Prince, the person I loved. She sat in a chair beside my bed, her face buried in her hands. Another sob escaped from her again, "S-Stupid Gui... Why did you have to jump in front of me like that..." She mumbled, unaware that anyone was listening to her.

I was still unable to speak or move, my energy none existent. All I could do was watch and listen to her, till she noticed I was awake. She rubbed her eyes and then her nose with her wrists, and continued to stare downward. "Why did you do it... Am I really worth this?" She asked again. _Of course you are! Look at you! You're such a fierce and unbridled spirit! Even though Prince is handsome, he would be nothing if it wasn't for that amazing being behind his face... If it wasn't for you, Feng Lan... _My heart ached seeing her like this, and I felt a tinge of guilt because I was the one who made her feel this way. _I'm the one who made her cry..._

_"_How can I beat you up for doing that if you're like this-!" She roared, standing up and kicking her chair across the room. Her fists were clinched so tight, her knuckles were turning a ghostly white. "O-Or worse..." She whispered once more, and then threw herself towards my bed. She laid her head on top of my lower legs, and I felt the sheets get wet from her tears. "Please don't die, Gui... I can't lose you, Gui!" She moaned into the covers.

_Did she just...? _While I was blinded by my promise to her as Prince to never figure out her identity, I'm still not so dumb I didn't recognize what she meant by those words. _She didn't say it outright, but it will happen in time! _My heart threatened to burst from excitement and joy, but it was crushed as soon as it came. _She still doesn't know that I'm awake now! _

I inwardly cursed at my body, for how useless it was at the moment. I couldn't make a noise still, to acknowledge her. I only had one idea that could work, and I had to put all my being into for it to work. It was physically painful, and mentally exhausting, but after five minutes of trying I finally I bent my ankle a little bit. Feng Lan went silent when she felt the movement, and stared down at my feet. She then lifted her head up, and looked directly at my face. I managed a weak smile to greet her, and with her returning it with a huge grin.

"Guys, guys! He's awake! Gui's awake!" She exclaimed into the nurse's intercom. She wrapped my hand between both of her's, and laced finger's of the hand on top between mine. The door was slammed open only a moment later by a crowd of familiar looking people. All the Odd Squad was there as well as Wicked, my parents, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Feng.

"Excuse me, everyone! We are excited that Gui is awake now, but I'm his doctor! I need through!" Li Tian bellowed, fighting his way through the group. He stood on the opposite side of me and started checking the equipment I was attached to. He then untied half of my hospital gown, and pulled it down half way to my stomach. I noticed Feng Lan's cheeks turn pink for a minute, but her eyes were filled with horror when she saw the wound in my chest. She covered her mouth with her free hand.

Li Tian moved to the other side of me now, where Feng Lan was. He couldn't help but smile when he saw our hands, "Feng Lan, I'm sorry to say but you'll have to remove your hand from Gui so that why I can check this side of him." He said gently. Feng Lan's cheeks went from a pink to a red in a instant, with her ears matching. She untangled her hand from mine, and went over next to her family and Lolidragon, who was nudging her in the side with a lewd smile. Feng Lan was glaring daggers at her, her face still a beet red.

Then I noticed a few people over from her was Wicked, just staring at her. He looked so... Defeated. Even though I knew why, and it was good for me, I couldn't help but feel pity for the man. Then Li Tian said, "Well Gui, you are healing quite well! With you awake now and with your previous rate of recovery, I suspect that you'll be able to leave the hospital in two weeks! Of course, you'll still be confined to a wheelchair for another month afterwards, and then you'll have three months of physical therapy. But don't fret, it's only uphill from here."

I couldn't nod so instead I tried to smile a little larger to acknowledge him. He seemed to have understood, and patted me gently on the shoulder. "Alright everyone, even though he just woke up Gui still needs his rest. You do as well, Feng Lan. You've been here 6 A.M and it's almost 8 P.M." Feng Lan looked dejected, but now I noticed the bags under her eyes. The wave of guilt washed over me again, knowing that the reason for her fatigue was me. She nodded, and looked back at me with a sweet smile. I smiled as large as I muster, which was only slightly larger than the one I had given to Li Tian. Then everyone walked out of the room, Li Tian leading Feng Lan out of the room.

_Rest well, my sweet Prince.__  
_


End file.
